O Amigo do Meu Marido
by lalac.rk159
Summary: SINOPSE COMPLETA NO CAPÍTULO - Bella e Jacob são casados há três anos, porém há mais de um ano o casamento deles está em crise. Bella ainda luta para salvar seu casamento, mas quando descobre que ele a traí, ela resolve se vingar dele da pior maneira possível. Transando com seu amigo na frente dele. Ela só não imaginava que ganharia muito mais que uma vingança.


**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo,

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na one shot O AMIGO DO MEU MARIDO é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Bella e Jacob são casados há três anos, porém há mais de um ano o casamento deles está em crise.

Jacob mudou muito depois do casamento é machista, ciumento e possessivo, sem falar que não é fiel a Bella há muito tempo. Traí sua esposa sem se importar com nada.

Bella ainda luta para salvar seu casamento, mas quando descobre que ele a traí, ela resolve se vingar dele da pior maneira possível.

Transando com seu amigo na frente dele.

...

Edward Cullen foi amigo de Jacob durante os primeiros anos da faculdade, mas quando o pegou na cama com sua futura noiva, horas depois de ter sua ajuda para escolher o anel de noivado, Edward nunca mais falou com o ex-amigo.

Anos depois eles voltam a se reencontrar em um bar e Edward conversa normalmente com ele, sem nenhuma magoa do passado.

Jacob parece o mesmo cara mulherengo de sempre, por isso Edward fica surpreso ao encontrar uma bela mulher em seu apartamento no dia seguinte.

Ele não esperava nenhuma vingança, mas agora queria a mulher de seu amigo para ele.

E ambos ganhariam muito mais que isso.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - O AMIGO DO MEU MARIDO**

Isabella não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Ele havia se esquecido outra vez.

Outra vez.

Quantas já tinham sido?

Ela estava cansada já.

Cansada de ser deixada de lado.

Cansada de dormir sozinha.

Cansada de acordar sozinha.

Cansada de mal ver seu marido.

E cansada de ter que se aliviar sozinha.

E ela daria um basta naquilo logo.

Esperaria apenas o tempo dela alugar um apartamento para morar e procuraria um advogado para entrar com um pedido de divórcio.

Nunca imaginou que um dia seria uma mulher divorciada, mas preferia ser isso a ter que ficar em um casamento infeliz.

Para ela casamento era algo que deveria lutar para nunca acabar.

Mas ela estava cansada de lutar sozinha.

Ela aguentava aquilo há mais de um ano.

Havia se casado pouco mais de três anos com Jacob Black, ele parecia ser o sonho de toda mulher. Era alto, moreno, musculoso, seu membro não era grande, era um pouco abaixo da média e fino demais para o gosto de Bella, mas ele fazia maravilhas com sua língua e dedos.

Ele era advogado e se conheceram em uma boate.

Faíscas voaram e namoraram um ano antes de decidirem se casar.

Foi um casamento bem simples no civil apenas para poucas pessoas.

Moravam em um bom apartamento e tudo ia perfeito.

Até Jacob começar a agir como um babaca machista falando para Bella largar o emprego e apenas cuidar da casa e brigar pelas roupas curtas que ela usava, dizendo que era uma mulher casada e tinha que se dá o respeito.

Bella não via nenhum problema em suas roupas, poderiam ser curtas, decotadas ou o que fosse, não era porque ela as usava que não se dava ao respeito, nunca trairia Jacob assim, era fiel a ele e o respeitava quando ele não estava sendo um babaca.

Ela, claro, não se deixou rebaixar, ela continuou trabalhando e usando as roupas que gostava, as brigas só pioraram.

Ela cansada daquilo sugeriu que passassem um tempo distante, mas então Jake acordou e pediu perdão falando que iria melhorar, elas passaram um mês sem brigas, tudo perfeito até que Jacob começou a trabalhar demais mal tendo tempo para Bella.

Então as brigas recomeçaram e dessa vez bem pior.

Jacob brigava quando Bella fazia algo que o desagradava, era ciumento ao extremo, não ajudava em nenhuma tarefa de casa e voltou a falar para ela largar seu emprego.

Não tinha mais volta para Bella.

Eles mal se viam e eram mais como companheiros de quarto que tinha um sexo meia boca de vez enquanto.

Aquele dia havia sido o ponto final para Bella.

Ela havia passado o mês inteiro planejando um jantar romântico para eles conversarem e se acertarem. Mas Jacob não chegou no horário combinado, não mandou mensagem e nem ligou.

Bella ficou sozinha encarando a mesa que tinha passado horas arumando, com a comida preferida dele.

Foda-se.

Ela pensou decidida, antes de se levantar e arrumar tudo ali.

Aquela seria a última noite dela ali, naquele apartamento.

Tinha certeza disso.

Chega de se humilhar e lutar por algo que o outro não estava nem aí.

Não basta apenas um querer fazer o relacionamento dar certo, se o outro também não colaborar.

Bella viu apenas Jacob chegando de madrugada ele fedia a bebida e cigarro.

Bella pelo menos conseguiu faze-lo tomar um banho antes dele capotar na cama.

Ela respirou fundo e se deitou o mais longe possível da cama.

Acordou cedo e Jacob ainda dormia.

Ela viu o celular dele tocar e o pegou curiosa.

 _Vamos repetir a noite de ontem, gato?_

 _Me liga_.

Bella não conseguia acreditar.

Jacob tinha traindo-a?

Ela sempre disse que seria capaz de perdoar tudo, mas para ela traição era algo que não tinha perdão.

Ela olhou para seu marido dormindo tranquilamente e de volta para o celular, nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas situações extremas levam a medidas extremas.

Ela desbloqueou o celular dele novamente e abriu o aplicativo de conversas.

Não, não, não.

O sangue de Bella ferveu a raiva borbulhou em seu sangue e tudo que ela queria era esganar seu marido com o travesseiro que ele dormia.

Mas um barulho chamou sua atenção.

Ela ouviu alguém xingando e um barulho de batida.

Havia alguém ali.

Ah meu Deus, como ela não tinha notado?

Assustada, ela pegou o livro que estava lendo ele era grande tinha mais de 900 páginas e capa dura.

Ela saiu do quarto.

─ Quem está aqui? ─ ela chamou sem querer soar amedrontada e bem na hora que ela passava pela porta do banheiro do corredor um vulto de um homem saiu de dentro.

Ela gritou e tacou o livro no homem batendo nele sem parar.

─ Ai está doida mulher? ─ O homem disse tentando se proteger.

─ Quem é você? Saia da minha casa agora ─ ela gritou parando de batê-lo.

─ Que porra de livro pesado é esse ─ o homem disse confuso e meio atordoado, se endireitou passando a mão em seu cabelo cor de bronze ─ E que eu saiba quem mora aqui é Jacob... ─ o homem disse e olhou a mulher em sua frente.

Seus olhos subindo pelas pernas nuas que ela mostrava as coxas torneadas, o pequeno short cinza que ela usava a blusa branca e fina regata que marcava seus seios e os mamilos eriçados, o pescoço alvo.

Os longos cabelos castanhos e os lábios avermelhados a pele branca e os profundos olhos cor de castanhos.

Ele sentiu seu membro se agitar com a visão ainda mais também quando ela o encarou.

Ele estava vestido apenas a calça jeans que mostrava o elástico de sua cueca, seu peito estava nu.

Bella encarou seu estomago encantada de como ele era musculoso, mas sem ser exagerado seus braços fortes.

O homem a sua frente era lindo.

E gostoso.

Seus cabelos estavam meio rebeldes como se ele estivesse acabado de sair de uma sessão de sexo.

Senhor, Bella sentiu seu sexo pulsar quando olhou nos olhos dele.

Seus olhos eram em um tom que Bella nunca tinha visto em ninguém.

Topázios, dourados? Existiam olhos daquela cor?

Sem falar que seu tronco e braços era quase todo coberto por diversas tatuagens, Bella se pegou querendo lamber cada uma delas.

— Jacob é meu marido então a casa é minha também — ela disse brava.

— O que? — ele disse de boca aberta — Você é mulher de Jacob? Ele é casado mas... mas... ─ o homem gaguejou se calando confuso.

─ O que você faz aqui? ─ ela exigiu saber.

─ Eu sou Edward Cullen um velho amigo dele...eu... eu o encontrei em um bar ontem... eu acabei de chegar na cidade, ia procurar um hotel, mas ele me disse que podia ficar na casa dele... eu... eu não sabia que ele tinha se casado ─ ele explicou não conseguindo acreditar como Jacob havia conseguido um mulherão como aquele?

─ Você estava com ele ontem em um bar? ─ ela disse curiosa ─ Então me diga o canalha estava sozinho ou estava com alguma vadia? — ela quis saber.

─ Eu... eu acho que não devo me meter nisso ─ ele disse sem saber o que falar achando ela tão sexy brava.

— Ah aquele canalha eu vou matar ele, tricotá-lo. Eu ontem faço um jantar divino, passo horas me arrumando, enfrentei uma sessão torturante de depilação completa para ele e ele me trai assim? Ah mas ele vai ver aquele filho da puta vai pagar caro. Se ele gosta de me fazer de corna ele vai ser um também — ela começou a esbravejar deixando ele atordoado.

— Hey, calma ok? Respira fundo — Edward disse tentando acalma-la e colocou a mão em seu braço, o toque fez ambos se olharem intensamente — Desculpe dizer, mas Jacob não merece uma mulher como você. Nós estudamos juntos durante um ano na universidade e ele sempre foi um miserável com as mulheres, usando elas e tudo, sem querer saber de algo sério e bom... ontem ele não pareceu muito longe do cara que eu conheci, sério, não sabia que ele era casado se não, não teria deixado ele fazer o que fez — falou.

— Quem era a vadia? — ela perguntou.

— Não sei, acho que nem ele sabia, ele parecia bêbado, sei que ficaram se agarrando e bem foram para o banheiro, você pode imaginar o que fizeram né.

Bella rosnou.

— EU VOU MATA-LO — ela disse se virando para voltar ao quarto.

— Não espere — Edward disse a segurando em seu braço a fazendo parar — Você não disse que queria se vingar dele pagando na mesma moeda? — ele perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela — Eu posso ajuda-la nisso.

Bella empurrou ele.

— Você é um filho da puta como ele, vai dizer que tem uma mulher também te esperando em casa? — ela disse.

Ele riu.

— Não, sou solteiro, juro — ele falou mostrando as mãos sem nenhum sinal de aliança.

Ela o olhou.

— E que amigo é você que quer comer a mulher do seu amigo? — ela disse.

Ele riu.

— O amigo que sempre quis se vingar, porque seu amigo comeu a garota que eu ia pedir em casamento — ele falou.

— O que? — Bella disse sua boca se abrindo.

— Bom sim, eu tinha uma namorada sabe ela era perfeita, até ia pedir ela em casamento no dia da nossa formatura. Até que encontrei a vadia, rebolando junto com o meu _amigo_.

— Ele sabia disso?

— Claro o filho da puta ajudou a escolher o anel.

— E você mesmo assim ainda continuou amigo dele?

— Claro que não, só voltei a ver ele ontem e apesar de tudo falei com ele.

— Jacob é um filho da puta miserável e sabe de uma coisa? — ela perguntou e se aproximou dele.

— O que? — ele perguntou.

— Vamos nos vingar dele — ela disse e deu um sorriso maligno.

Ele sorriu torto.

Não guardava nenhuma magoa de Jacob, sério, ele já tinha até esquecido aquela história.

Hoje agradecia por não ter se casado com Tanya.

Mas aquela mulher era maravilhosa e ele com certeza queria ela.

Nada melhor do que juntar o útil ao agradável.

Jake que se fodesse, mas Edward iria comer e muito bem a mulher dele.

— Como vamos fazer isso?

Bella deu um sorriso maligno.

Jacob pagaria caro por tudo.

...

Jacob foi despertando lentamente.

Sua cabeça doía, mas nada anormal.

Sabia que estava de ressaca, mas já tivera algumas piores que aquela.

Tomaria um bom banho e um remédio e estaria pronto para outra.

Quem sabe ele não ligasse para Leah ou Jessica e...

Ele estava amarrado?

Tentou se mexer, mas não deu certo abriu seus olhos se deparando com o quarto a meia luz.

— Droga — ele estava algemado na cama e seus pés também estavam presos um no outro. E ele não usava nada.

Estava nu.

Oh sua boca se abriu quando seus olhos avistaram sua esposa.

Seu membro imediatamente ficou semi-ereto.

Ela estava magnífica usando um corpete preto maravilhoso que apertava seus seios, uma micro calcinha de renda, ele podia ver sua virilha completamente depilada.

Ela sorriu sensualmente se aproximando dele.

— Bella amor, o que está acontecendo? — perguntou confuso.

— Ah querido, resolvi brincar, não gosta? — ela disse sarcástica, subindo a ponta dos seus dedos lentamente por seu peito.

— Hum... nunca fizemos isso... mas que tal eu algemar você?

— Calado — ela deu um tapa no peito dele — Você achou que eu nunca ia descobrir?

— Do que você está falando?

— Do que eu estou falando? — ela riu alto — Seu cínico miserável, você me traí a sabe-se lá quanto tempo e achou que eu nunca ia descobrir? — o olhou mortalmente.

— Bella não é o que você está pensando — ele engoliu em seco antes de falar.

— Cala a boca que não mandei você falar — ela se aproximou dele e apertou com força sua bochecha, com a ponta de sua unha, deixando a pele dele vermelha.

— Olha bem para mim Jacob Black, eu faço tudo para você, cuidei de você esses três malditos anos e é assim que me retribui deitando com qualquer vadia. Olha bem para mim ela são mais gostosas que eu ? — deu uma volta mostrando seu corpo todo — elas tem a bunda mais gostosa que a minha? Ou a boceta? Chupam esse seu pauzinho melhor?

— Nunca você é melhor que todas, me solta, meu amor, vamos conversar — ele disse tentando se mexendo.— Sou mesmo e você não é o único a achar isso — ela disse e se aproximou colocando uma fita adesiva na boca de Jacob.

Ele murmurou algo que ela não entendeu.

— Sabe, marido? Nunca traia uma mulher, porque a vingança dela vai ser a pior possível — ela falou.

Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram quando ele viu um vulto e viu Edward entrar no quarto.

Bella sorriu para ele descendo da cama e se aproximando dele.

— Foi mal amigo, mas estou te devendo uma dessa desde quando você comeu a Tanya depois que me ajudou a escolher o anel que eu ia pedi-la em casamento. A vingança é um prato que se come frio, no meu caso eu vou comer um prato bem quente — dizendo isso Edward puxou Bella com força e beijou sua boca bruscamente.

Sua mão apertou com força pela bunda, fazendo ela gemer. Ele estava doido para fazer aquilo desde que combinaram tudo.

Bella colocou sua língua para fora e deixou a língua dele acariciar a sua avidamente deixando Jacob ver, depois os lábios de Edward migraram para seu pescoço, beijando e chupando, olhou para seu marido que a encarava com ódio no olhar.

Ela riu beijando Edward com fervor, por um momento esqueceu-se de tudo e só conseguia pensar naquele homem que a beijava com tanto desejo e paixão.

Ela desceu sua mão pelo peito dele acariciando seu peito forte por debaixo da blusa.

Bella retirou aquela peça a puxando por seus braços e se afastou para olha-lo.

Um calor intenso surgiu no meio de suas pernas.

O homem era maravilhoso, seu sexo pulsava de desejo, nunca tinha ficado tão excitada assim. Sua calcinha com certeza já era uma causa perdida.

Ele era menos malhado que Jacob, mas tinha o corpo todo definido, aqueles gominhos na barrig que descia por sua calça jeans que parecia muito apertada.

E aquelas tatuagens estavam deixando-a babando, queria lamber cada uma delas.

Aquilo era sexy demais.

— Socorro — ela disse apenas voltando a beija-lo com fervor deslizando sua mão em todo seu peito, Edward riu apertando sua cintura ele puxou seu corpete para baixo e liberou seus seios que saltaram para fora com seus mamilos eriçados exigindo atenção.

Edward desceu sua língua lambendo seu pescoço e o vão entre seus seios, ele beijou eles antes de abocanhar delicadamente, ele beijou e chupou seus mamilos, mordiscando-o fazendo-a gemer alto.

Bella desceu sua mão abriu o botão de sua calça e o zíper, ela mergulhou sua mão ali dentro, sentindo o calor, ela sentiu um rastro de pelos pubianos curtos e depois um membro quente e duro, ela o agarrou com força apertando.

— Porra — ela disse quando ele mordeu seu mamilo um pouco forte demais.

Ele voltou seus lábios para o dela e desceu sua calça jeans.

— Você vai me arrombar todinha — ela falou sentindo sua extensão.

— Vou com cuidado, baby — ele disse mordiscando seu lábio.

Eles ouviram um barulho e se lembraram de Jacob.

Bella empurrou Edward olhando para o marido que estava com o rosto vermelho, uma veia saltando no meio de sua testa.

— Ah Jake, baby, desculpa... mas isso sim que é um pau de verdade — Bella disse puxando a cueca de Edward e fazendo seu membro saltar duro para fora.

Era grande, grosso, com a cabecinha vermelha que brilhava já.

Bella o pegou olhando para Edward, quase que sua mão não fechava ao redor dele, ela o apertou e o massageou suavemente, fazendo-o gemer.

Ela desceu seu corpo se agachando no chão e o olhando para Edward colocou seu membro em sua boca sem nenhuma cerimônia, ela chupou-o colocando o máximo que conseguia.

Ele gemeu segurando em seus cabelos e empurrando sua cabeça fazendo Bella engasgar um pouco, ela lambeu toda sua extensão até suas bolas, antes de voltar a colocá-lo em sua boca.

— Porra, porra que boca é essa? Caralho — ele gemeu empurrando seu membro na boca dela, entrando e saindo.

Bella gemeu lambendo-o e chupando-o com vontade, brincando com o buraquinho que tinha ali e arrastando seus dentes fazendo ele praguejar ainda mais.

Ele a puxou para cima e a empurrou para cima da cama, Bella se deitou um pouco por cima das pernas de Jacob.

Edward empurrou suas pernas e ele tiro sua calcinha e sem esperar por mais mergulhou sua cabeça entre as pernas dele. Ele lambeu e chupou, seu sexo molhado.

— Ahhh droga, Edwaaaaard — Bella disse gemendo apertando com força sua unha na perna de Jacob que esbravejou se mexendo, mas de nada adiantava.

— Porra que bocetinha gostosa Bella, viciei — Edward disse penetrando dois dedos dentro dela e mexendo.

— Ela é toda sua, me chupa todinha — Bella falou empurrando a cabeça dele de novo.

Edward riu e a chupou com gosto, até acariciar seu clitóris delicadamente com sua boca e mexer dois dedos dentro dela em forma de gancho como se chamasse alguém.

— Aaaaaah — Bella gritou extasiada seu corpo todo se contorcendo, enquanto seu quadril rebolava involuntariamente, seu baixo ventre se apertou e ela gozou com força.

Edward subiu seus lábios pelo corpo dela a livrando do espartilho, deixando-a vestida só com as meias que logo ele tiraria.

Ele beijou sua boca com desejo, a língua dela percorreu sua boca e a dele percorreu a sua.

— Me fode Edward, me fode — ela pediu excitada querendo mais e mais dele, não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Ele a virou na cama e sem cerimônia nenhuma a penetrou.

Já tinham conversado que não precisavam usar camisinha.

Ambos gemeram, sentindo sensações que nunca sentiram.

— Assim que você quer — ele disse dando um tapa fraco em sua bunda.

— Siim, droga, isso, vai forte — ela pediu empinando sua bunda para ele.

Edward entrou e saiu do seu sexo a segurando, investido com força seu membro dentro dela, bombeando seu membro sem parar.

— Ahhhhh, isso... ta vendo como um homem fode uma mulher de verdade... isso... — ela disse olhando para seu marido, seus olhos pretos brilhavam de humilhação.

— Senta... — ela pediu o empurrando, Edward sentou na beira da cama, sem nem enxergar Jacob ali, só tinha Bella ali para ele.

Bella segurou em seu membro e sentou em cima dele.

Ela cavalgou com força, subindo e descendo, rebolando seu quadril fazendo um oito imaginário.

Eles gemeiam, se beijavam, se acariciavam, se abraçavam, se mordiam, se arranhavam, se apertavam perdidos nos prazeres que sentiam.

— Droga, droga, droga, eu não vou querer parar — ele disse segurando em seu pescoço a olhando profundamente.

— Nem eu — ela falou depois de um segundo.

Eles se beijaram, um beijo cheio de um sentimento ainda novo e desconhecido para eles, mas que estava ali forte e vivo dentro deles.

Edward abocanhou seu mamilo e estocou dentro dela.

— Goza, goza para mim — ele pediu.

— Ah — Bella gemeu sentindo um novo orgasmo se formar em seu corpo úmido pelo suor dele e dela.

Ela gozou de novo forte e intenso.

Saiu de cima dele e se agachou colocando o membro dele em sua boca e o acariciando, o corpo dele todo estremeceu e ele gozou, jorrando seu liquido na boca e no rosto de Bella.

Ela olhou para Jacob, deitado na cama seus olhos amedrontados, mas tinha algo que ele não conseguiu esconder.

Ela se aproximou dele, e esfregou seu rosto no dele, fazendo-o ficar um pouco melado do gozo de Edward.

— Espero que aprenda a nunca mais trair uma mulher, Jacob Black, amanhã meu advogado te manda os papeis do divórcio — ela disse se levantando e então puxou Edward pela mão.

— Vamos?

— Vamos — ele disse apenas dando a mão a ela.

Não sabia para onde, mas iria para qualquer lugar que ela fosse.

Mais tarde ligaria para os amigos de Jacob desprende-lo da cama, por enquanto ela só queria aproveitar aquele homem que estava com ela.

Não sabia que uma vingança poderia ser tão prazerosa assim.

E não imaginava que ganharia bem mais que aquilo.

 _Um ano e alguns meses depois..._

— Aqui papai, a mocinha está prontinha para conhecer o zoológico — Bella disse arrumando o chapeuzinho florido na cabeça de sua linda menininha que estava nos braços do papai.

— Mas que princesinha mais linda, pronta Liz para conhecer o leão, ele faz assim — então Edward rugiu soprando na barriguinha de sua bebê de nove meses.

A menininha riu com gosto e soltou gritinhos, mostrando seus dois dentinhos com orgulho, seus olhos castanhos encaravam o pai com admiração.

Bella suspirou olhando para eles.

Aquela menininha amava seu papai, assim como ele a amava.

Era lindo ver os dois juntos, Bella ás vezes tinha até ciúmes, mas sabia que Edward a amava também e nunca poderia ter ficado tão agradecida por um dia ter sido traída.

Se isso não tivesse acontecido, talvez nunca teria conhecido o homem maravilhoso que tinha ao seu lado.

Pensou em como a vida tinha a surpreendido e dado a ela presentes que ela nunca tinha imaginado.

Como seu novo marido e sua filinha.

Depois que saíram do apartamento aquele dia, eles nunca mais se separaram.

Foram para o hotel onde passaram horas se amando, dando prazer um ao outro e se conhecendo.

Edward era completamente diferente de Jacob, ele era divertido, companheiro, ajudava ela nas coisas de casa, cozinheiro como ninguém, romântico e caseiro.

Tudo que Bella sempre quis.

Um mês depois eles alugavam um apartamento para morarem juntos.

Sabia que era super-rápido, estava acabando de sair de um casamento e entrando em outro, mas era impossível ficar sem ele, nunca tinha amado tanto alguém como estava o amando.

Ela nunca mais tinha falado com Jacob, só com seu advogado que entrava em contato com ele.

O processo do divórcio foi rápido e com oito meses uma nova aliança ocupava sua mão esquerda.

Seu segundo casamento foi ainda melhor que o primeiro, muito mais lindo e apaixonante, na praia só para sua família e amigos e com seu bebê que já chutava em sua barriga de cinco meses de gestação.

Tinha sido uma surpresa a gravidez, ela tinha ficado muito assustada e Edward lidou com a notícia muito melhor que ela o que fez ela apenas se apaixonar mais ainda por ele.

Agora estava com uma filha linda e saudável e um marido que antes de tudo era seu amigo e sempre estava ao seu lado, ela não podia querer nada mais que aquilo.

Jacob estava bem longe dali, até onde sabia ele tinha voltado para sua cidade natal, La Push, foi pego na cama com uma menina de 19 anos e tinha sido obrigado a se casar com ela.

Bella não guardava nenhum remorso dele, afinal tinha tido a melhor vingança possível e ainda ganhado os melhores presentes do mundo com ela.

Olhou Edward conversando com sua menininha que puxava o cabelo dele, sorriu.

Aquilo sim que era felicidade.

— Bella, amor, vamos? — ele perguntou olhando para sua esposa.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se mexeu empurrando o carrinho.

— Oi, vamos — disse sorrindo se aproximando deles.

— Mama — Liz disse esticando o bracinho e Bella pegou seu bebe beijando sua bochecha que tinha covinhas.

Edward sorriu passando o braço na cintura da esposa e outro empurrou o carrinho, enquanto eles entravam no zoológico.

— Amo você — sussurrou no ouvido de Bella e correu para comprar as entradas, não querendo ficar mais de um minuto longe das mulheres de sua vida.

Quem disse que vingança é um prato que se come frio, definitivamente não conhecia a história deles.

FIM

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiiii amores, eu ia postar essa one no dia do sexo de presente para vocês, mas como ontem foi o dia do escritor, decidir postar hoje como um presente atrasado para vocês haha

Sei que não sou uma escritora famosa, com livros publicados, mas me considero uma. Tenho os melhores leitores do mundo e não seria nada sem vocês.

Agradeço sempre por me acompanharem nas minhas histórias loucas, por comentarem e recomendarem. Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês sempre.

O que acharam da onde?

Confesso que queria um pouco mais pesado kkkk, mas achei que iam achar muito pesado e ficou leve e fofa assim não?

Poooor favor não me peçam bônus kkkkk essa não vai ter. raaam

No dia do sexo, em setembro vou trazer um bônus em uma one que eu disse que não ia ter bônus kkkkkkk alguém adivinha a fic? Talvez uma que a Bella tenha muitos maridos? Hahaha

É isso amores, obrigada por sempre estarem aqui, esperando os comentários

Beijos e até segunda ;)


End file.
